


Halloween At Hogwarts

by EllanaSan



Series: Hayffie Aus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, First Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: Haymitch had a problem and that problem was a Hufflepuff girl named Effie Trinket he might or might not be completely mad for.Granted, half of that love might be stemming from the fact she was currently letting him get his hands in places he hadn’t been allowed to touch before, he mused as the kisses grew messier.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Series: Hayffie Aus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/211853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Halloween At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, Welcome to Hayffieween! Because yes this year I decided to have a Halloween week with me, myself and I haha. So here is how it will work: I will publish a one shot a day (except Sundays and on Friday since it’s regular chaptered stories update although may I interest you in a side of a Buffy the Vampire au on Sundays if you haven’t tried that already?). Some of the one shots are prompts inspired, some of them are straight out of my tiny little head (and it shows, sorry about that). Most of them are ridiculous and cracky but heeeeeeeey the muse wants what she wants. 
> 
> In short: Happy Halloween! 
> 
> We start soft with a one shot that fits in my Hogwarts au but you don’t need to have read any of those to follow this one, all you need to know is they’re teenagers. You will notice Halloween is a vague theme in the background. We should establish right away that Hayffie wanted what they wanted this week and little of that had to do with Halloween. I decline all responsibility for their appalling behavior. 
> 
> Have fun and let me know your thoughts!

Haymitch had a problem and that problem was a Hufflepuff girl named Effie Trinket he might or might not be completely mad for.

Granted, half of that love might be stemming from the fact she was currently letting him get his hands in places he hadn’t been allowed to touch before, he mused as the kisses grew messier.

When they had gotten together during their fifth year, almost everyone had been surprised. Not because he was a Slytherin – she had dated Slytherins before – not even because he was muggleborn and she was from one of the oldest pureblood lines, but because they had _never_ gotten along particularly well. Once Effie had decided she wanted something though… And, as it turned out, she had wanted _him_ and he had been given very little say in the matter – not that he would have _said_ anything really because when a gorgeous girl wanted to make out with you, you _didn’t_ say no, not even if she had been dying her hair ridiculous colors from day one and you weren’t sure what her real hair color was, which was embarrassing to admit given that she was his girlfriend of one year.

For their Sixth year, Effie has showed up at King Cross with golden-ish shimmery orange hair and, while Haymitch had mocked her because that was what he did best, he secretly sort of liked it. It suited her.

And it _certainly_ suited her Halloween costume.

He hadn’t wanted to go to the secret – and against school rules – party in the Room of Requirement in the first place. Mostly because dressing-up was mandatory and he didn’t want to wear a costume. Effie, naturally, hadn’t wanted to miss a chance to party – or show off – and had coaxed a promise out of him with most _devious_ kisses to his neck that had left marks. So they had gone.

Haymitch was dressed as a pirate, complementing Chaff’s costume.

Effie had showed up wearing something he figured to be a Cleopatra outfit, complete with a dark wig.

He couldn’t have told anyone what the party looked like or who was there because the moment he had spotted her in that white cotton dress that _barely_ covered anything, his brain had lost its primary function, his blood had run south and he had lost the little interest he had felt for the people around him.

He didn’t even remember how he had convinced her to sneak away from the party and into a nearby classroom, just that he had pinned her to the wall the moment the door had creaked shut and that they had been aggressively kissing ever since. His hands had remained on her waist at first but the fabric was thin and he could feel the warmth of her skin through it… It wrapped around her torso but it was loose on the sides of her stomach and the moment his fingers had discovered the holes and brushed her soft skin…

She hadn’t protested when he had tentatively slipped his hands inside the dress.

It was driving him _crazy_ even if all he was touching were her sides.

She had let him cope a feel over her school dress enough times that the novelty had worn off but he had never reached _into_ her clothes before and…

“Haymitch…” she breathed out against his mouth, her lips full and swollen from all the kissing…

It was dark in the classroom and heavily silent too, like only Hogwarts could be at night. It felt like they were enclosed in a bubble and…

“Sweetheart…” he answered in a whisper that he would have denied sounding _adoring_. He let his mouth wander down her jaw to her throat… Sucked the delicate skin… She would chide him about leaving marks later, she _always_ did, because Professors frowned on lovebites and might deduct points – but she would also wear them like a badge of pride because such was the ways of teenagers, he certainly didn’t hide the marks she left on his own neck and the boys in his dormitory always seemed impressed despite their jealous riling…

Tentatively, he moved his hands up a little, until the side of his forefingers brushed against the swell of her breasts.

It was skin and not fabric.

She wasn’t wearing a bra.

He was so hard in his pants he had to recite the list of ingredients for a Calming Draught to keep himself in check.

“Can I…” he asked, a bit hesitant.

“Well, I did not go to all that trouble sewing this costume for you _not_ to.” she joked, half-purring and half-laughing.

It was all the permission he needed.

The angle was awkward because her dress was in the way but he cupped her breasts and as he held some in his hands for the first time, Haymitch decided this was his favorite feeling in the world and he wouldn’t mind living in that very moment forever. They were heavier than he had thought they would be because she didn’t have much up there and they fitted _so perfectly_ in his hands… Like they were made to be there. He could feel the hard buds of her nipples straining against his palms either from the cold or arousal…

It was a lot of new sensory experiences to sort through.

“I love you.” he blurted out.

Not quite how he had wanted to say it – not that he had really _wanted_ to say it _at all_ – but…

“Because I’m letting you touch my breasts?” she teased, sounding a bit out of breath.

Experimentally, he shifted his right hand and swept at her nipple with his thumb.

She whimpered.

He wished the darkness wasn’t so oppressive, he wished he could _see_ her…

That would be his next goal, he decided, get her to let him _see_ her breasts where there was light and he could admire them all he wanted. Maybe kiss them. Would she let him kiss them? _Taste_ them. _Oh_ _fuck_ , he bet she tasted so _sweet_ … Just like her kisses.

“Yeah.” he nodded, his hips rocking back and forth a little despite his best efforts to remind himself… But he was too far gone and she was pushing back against him with her own hips and… The rubbing and the breasts in his hands… It was too much. His release washed over him and when he came back to himself, his ears still ringing, his pants were wet, sticky and uncomfortable. And there was _no way_ she hadn’t guessed what had just happened because she had gone all tense and he could guess at her pouting lips even in the darkness. “Effie, I’m sorry…”

It was a bit humiliating to admit.

Not in small parts because he would have loved for her to think he wasn’t an inexperienced idiot who would shoot as soon as he was touching breasts. They had never actually discussed doing _more_. They were happy to fool around and try new stuff from time to time but… Well… He kind of figured they would worke up their way to the real thing one day and he didn’t want her to think he would suck at it. And he _didn’t want_ to suck at it. He wanted it to be perfect for her because she deserved it. And maybe because he intended to fully enjoy it.

Which meant he needed to learn how not to jerk in his pants every time she allowed him to touch her.

“It’s alright.” she said but she sounded hurt and when her fingers coiled around his wrists and guided his hands out of her dress, there was no mistaking the firmness of her grip. She let go as soon as he had placed them back on her hips. “I suppose that proves Mother is right…”

He blinked, not feeling entirely coherent yet. He had never come _that_ hard before. “What?” Her hand was flat on his chest, pushing a little, but he didn’t move away. Then he realized she probably didn’t want to be pressed against his mess and he fished his wand out of his pocket. “Hang on, sweetheart. _Scourgify_.”

He casted another cleaning spell on her dress too, just in case he had… _rubbed_ some against her.

The silence was awkward and he put his wand away, clearing his throat just to fill it.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. He thought she was angry at first but when he ran a soothing hand from her shoulder to her elbow he realized she was hugging herself more than she was making an annoyed stand.

Not angry, then.

_Upset_.

That made him feel like utter _shit_.

His mother had raised him right and he wasn’t sure what had just happened was okay. She had encouraged him to touch her but she hadn’t said it was alright for him to…

“Effie, I’m really sorry.” he insisted, wincing hard, aware that everything he could say would sound like a jerk’s excuse. “You felt so good, I couldn’t… I’m really… I didn’t mean… Are you…”

“I am not mad because you had fun.” she huffed, cutting his rambling apology off.

She didn’t sound mad at all, she sounded _sad_.

He _hated_ seeing her sad.

“Are you okay?” he forced himself to ask. “I didn’t mean…”

“I am not upset about that either.” she huffed. “It _was_ rather the point of the dress.”

That brought him short. Although it was a relief in a way. He wasn’t sure he could have lived with himself if she had been upset because he had taken… _liberties_ , as accidental as those liberties had been. 

But if she wasn’t mad or upset about _that_ …

He cupped her cheek, a bit relieved when she leaned into his palm. “How did I screw up now, then, princess?”

She looked down. “Mother said boys only wanted one thing and that it was the only way to induce romantic feelings, that once you gave them… _what they were after_ , they would not love you anymore.”

He frowned. That sounded like utter _bullshit_ to him.

And yet _exactly_ what her _bitch_ of a mother would say…

However, he didn’t see how that applied to them.

“I don’t get it.” he admitted.

“You _just_ said you love me just because I let you play with my body!” she snapped.

“No, I…” he scoffed and then stopped because…

_Because I’m letting you touch my breasts?_

He had said yes. To that very teasing question.

And she had thought…

“Sweetheart…” He made a face. “It’s not…”

A loud banging noise echoed somewhere close, making them both startle.

“What was that?” she asked, sounding tense.

“I don’t know. A teacher?” he suggested. That was the likeliest suggestion.

The party had been organized by Slytherins and, as a consequence, prefects had been generously bribed to stay away from the seventh floor – or, at least, to _not report_ on what was going on on the seventh floor – but teachers weren’t so easily controlled.

“I _cannot_ get in trouble.” she panicked. “If they owl Mother or Father…”

Her parents were purebloods clichés – not that he had ever met them – and they made her life a living hell outside of school. She was supposed to act like this perfect lady that she _so_ wasn’t deep inside…

Needless to say that when they had heard through the grapevine Effie had been dating a Slytherin nobody, they hadn’t been happy. She had refused to dump him over the summer though. They had sneaked away to Diagon Alley once or twice. She had repeatedly and publicly stated she didn’t care one bit about his origins or what her parents’ archaic way of thinking. _And_ she had let him touch her breasts under her clothes.

And _he_ had _fucked_ up by letting her think he was just in it for the sexy stuff.

“Effie…” He gently squeezed her arm, bringing her attention back to him. He couldn’t see much in the dark but he could see her eyes were wild and her breath short and that she _really_ wanted to cry. “That’s not what I meant when I said…”

“It is _perfectly_ fine.” she hissed, her voice a touch too rough.

“But it’s _fucking_ _not_.” he retorted. She grumbled a _language_ but he ignored her. “That’s not what I meant. I’ve been feeling _that_ _way_ for a while… I just…” He stopped and sighed, frustrated. “You know I’m not good at all that mushy stuff…”

She hummed but she didn’t sound convinced.

He nudged her chin up. “Hey, even if you never let me touch your tits again, I’m still gonna want to be with you. And it’s got nothing to do with all that _bullshit_ your mom says. Sure, you’re gorgeous and I want to kiss you and touch you and…” He stopped himself before he could bury himself into a deeper hole. He didn’t think telling her about all he fantasized about doing to her would help. “But you’re fun too. And I _miss_ you when I don’t see you. And…” He scoffed, both a bit ashamed and annoyed. “Besides, _you_ never said you _more_ than _liked_ me so…”

“Of course I’m in love with you, Haymitch.” she huffed. “I’ve been in love with you since Third Year. You know that. _Everyone_ knows that.”

Did they?

Had she?

Did he know? Maybe. A bit.

He licked his lips. “Yeah, well, why do you think I spent all those years tugging on your ponytail, sweetheart?” He snorted. “Wasn’t your tits. You didn’t have any back then.”

She whacked his chest in retribution but she also chuckled and relaxed into his arms so he figured he was forgiven. He took the opportunity to kiss her again, relieved when she kissed back and her fingers tangled in his too-long hair.

They were so busy making out that they didn’t immediately registere the sound of the door opening and they bolted apart a second too late, only to lift their hands to protect their eyes from the glare of the _lumos_. You could barely see Professor Coin behind the light.

Haymitch didn’t really hear any of the lecture she insisted on giving them as she marched them back to their respective Common Room – with the promise of many _many_ detentions for their nightly stroll as well as for their outfits. He didn’t care if he was in trouble, Effie had slipped her hand into his and everything was right in the world.

Best Halloween _ever,_ as far as he was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know your thoughts as it makes my day and I sort of slaved for that week lmao!


End file.
